Peter Pan 3: The Lost Girl
by EloiseRaeCullen
Summary: When Kassidy Miller's great-grandmother ends up in the hospital, she and her mother are whisked away to London. And while staying on a certain quiet street with her family, Kassidy's whole world get's turned upside down. This is a Peter/OC story. if you don't like it, please don't read. R&R! rated for later chapters
1. Prolouge

Peter pan 3: The lost girl

Prologue  
(Kat's POV)  
My name is Kassidy Miller, but EVERYBODY even my mom calls me Kat(except when I'm in trouble). I'm 15 years old and I live in a small town that nobody's heard of call Mondovi, Wisconsin. I live with my mom, Meredith Miller. I don't really have a dad anymore cause he left 10 years ago. His name is Henry Miller. He was awesome; but then he just decided to leave and that was that. We still talk over the internet and stuff, but I don't really see him much.  
It was a rather cool June night, around 5:30 pm. I was on the couch reading the book Peter Pan (gift to me from my great grandma because she basically wrote it)for like the 100th time in a row and mom was in the kitchen getting supper ready when the phone rang. Mom answered and it was grandma Jane. She said we had to come to London right away, because great grandma Wendy was in the hospital, and things didn't look to good.


	2. Chapter 1

Peter pan 3:The Lost Girl

Chapter 1

Grandma booked plane tickets for us not very long after she called us. We left the next day. And got there a day later. It was a really long flight, but I had taken it once or twice before. This time wasn't as boring as the other times because I could do more. We got there 12 hours later, very tired and ready for the comfort of Grandma Jane's house.  
When we finally got there, it was a nice, clear and cool night. Grandma opened the door and squealed rather loudly as she grabbed me and mom into a big, loving bear hug (rather impressive one for a woman her age). And greeted us with a the usual "oh I've missed you so much; How have you been?" etc, etc. She ushered us up to our rooms, my moms being her brothers old room; mine her old room and the old nursery(the very nursery rumored to have been the room were my great grandma and grandmas adventures had said to have begun). She had inherited the house she lived in from her mom. The quiet little house on Bloomsbury St.  
Grandma and my mom went down stairs to talk. I, however, stayed in my room and got unpacked. I didn't get too far though because I got bored so I grabbed my book and picked up were I left off. I was one of great grandmas stories of peter pan, this one was how he and the lost boys got on board Hook's ship and stole his treasure. I read for a while then stopped and slipped of in to a daydream.  
It has always been my dream to be able to meet Peter Pan and find Neverland. I was different, every body knew that about me. I never wanted to grow up that was why I hated it when my birthday rolled around and everybody made such a big deal out of it. I never want to grow up even now when I'm 15, I still see it as I could make it to Neverland because I'm not legally an adult I just wish he'd come for me.  
A soft knocking woke me from my daydream. It was mom she was looking rather annoyed and sad at the same time. My guess was I had completely ignored her by accident, but this wasn't the first time it had happened. Mom gave me "the look" and said, "Kassidy, you seriously need to start listening to me. You know you must grow up sometime, so stop daydreaming and get your head out of the clouds. Forget about Peter pan because for first of all he's not real and second, if he was, he certainly wouldn't come for you now. Peter Pan isn't real, neither is Neverland so grow up, act like a 15 year old should act and move on."  
I looked at her like she had just kicked me really hard in the chest and said, "Mom, just because he didn't come for you doesn't mean he won't come for me, I'm not even 18 yet so I'm still a child. I promise you this mom, I will find Neverland one day and when I do, I won't come back."  
That's when mom got really angry, " Don't you take that tone with me young lady, like I said, Neverland isn't real, that book of your has completely poisoned your mind." she said as she grabbed the book from my hands. "until you get it through your head that there is not such thing as Neverland and Peter Pan and fairies and such, you r grounded and won't get this book back till you realize that this is just fiction. Now go to sleep." she ordered.  
She turned around and let, and I slammed the door and locked right after her. I jumped on my bed and cried, wishing I could find Neverland, wishing he would come for me. That's when I decided what I would do. That night, I would run away.


	3. Chapter 2

Peter Pan 3: the lost girl

Chapter 2

I had my escape all planned out. I knew my mom well enough to know that she was usually in bed by about 10 and asleep by 10:30, 11:00ish. I waited till then, thinking my plan through many times, making a few adjustments here and there till finally it was pretty much bullet proof, and time to put it into action. I snuck down stairs as quietly as I could and went to the kitchen and got the supplies I knew I would need, and I knew I had my money. I did one final check to make sure I had everything, then snuck out the back door as quietly as I possibly could with the old hinges making all the noise that they were making. Once I was out, I realized, I had done it, I was finally free. I would find Neverland, even if it really was the last thing I ever did.

Meanwhile on a large flying pirate ship Hook and his crew were starting their plans too.  
(Hooks POV)

"SMEE! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hook screeched. A small, old, rather "large boned" man came into the room as fast as his small legs could carry him. He saluted the Capitan and said, "Yes, Capitan Hook?" "How close to London are we?" "we are right over where we should be Capitan." Smee replied. "Good, so you know the plan, then?" Hook asked. "Yes Capitan, I'm the kind old shop keeper who offers Wendy or Jane a place to rest or something to eat. The you and the crew come and capture her and use her to capture peter pan." Smee recited with perfect clarity. "YES! Yes, Smee precisely. Now, tell the crew to set the ship down here and then get hidden and stay hidden till I give the signal." Hook ordered. With that, Smee turned and left with a final "Aye aye! Capitan Hook". "Yes indeed, Peter Pan, we'll get you this time, count on it." Hook mumbled as put out the cigar he had had in his hand. "Count on it."


	4. Chapter 3

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 3

(Kat's POV)  
I was far enough away from Bloomsbury street that I knew I was making good time. I had only one thing in mind, Neverland. I knew how to get there, second star to the right and straight on till morning. Only problem was HOW to get there. I knew I couldn't fly, and pixie dust wasn't exactly something you can easily pick at your corner drug store. So I figured I'd just walk, get as far away from my mom and her "grown up" ways as fast as I possibly could, and figure the rest out later.  
I walked for a while longer and soon I saw a single shop open. It looked like some kind of inn or restaurant or something. It looked very different, it was in the river and it looked like a giant pirate ship.(probably just a stunt to get more customers, or something) I saw what I would guess was the place's owner, a short man with white balding hair, and a brown vest, striped shirt and shorts. He looked very much like a pirate so I could only assume he worked there. I walked up to him and he turned to me and smiled. "Well good evening young lady. How are you?" he asked me. "Um, fine I guess, just a little tired, I've been walking for sometime now." I said a little hesitant. "Well, why don't you come on in and I'll fix up a bite to eat and you can rest here." he said with a cheerful smile.  
I didn't know him but I liked him. He reminded me of my grandpa on my dad's side. He was always so funny and nice. But he passed away right before I started High school. I walked on after the old man and he got me a place to sit down, then disappeared behind a pair of swing doors. He came back out with some bread and water. "So, what's your name, miss?" he asked. "Kassidy Miller, but everybody calls me Kat." "Oh, well my names Smee." he said. I laughed a little and said, "right, like the first mate in Peter pan?" "Precisely!" he said cheerfully. All of the sudden I felt a little lurch, like the place was moving. I looked around and then looked at him and he was just smiling as though nothing has happened.  
"What on earth was that?" I asked. "What was what?" he responded. I just shook my head, guessing I probably imagined it. We sat there and talked for a while till he asked me if I wanted to meet the real owner of "this fine establishment". I sighed and said "What the heck" and followed him to an office towards the back.  
Inside was a tall man in a deep red overcoat with black hair and a long face that ONLY a mother could love. His hands were behind his back and he had this weird smile dancing on his lips. "Good evening" He began, "and how are we this fine evening? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Capitan James Hook-" I couldn't help myself, I doubled over in laughter. "wow, my mom would really stoop THIS low?" I choked out. "wow, that's' really good, now seriously who are you?" I snickered. he got this look of offence on his face and said, " I am Capitan hook and you, Wendy, are doomed.". I looked at him like he was crazy. My name wasn't Wendy and even if it was, how on earth did he know that name, was he expecting my great grandmother? I mean we didn't exactly look alike. He sneered again and in a flash second, I was face to face with the sharpest sword I had ever seen. I gulped, smiled, then turned and bolted for the door and then for the upper deck for the exit.  
Only one problem, once I was on deck, I realized that there was no exit because we were flying, passing Big Ben, the clock tower. And headed straight for my one and only destination. Second star to the right and straight on till morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 4

(Kat's POV)  
I stood on the deck of the flying ship. I watched as we came near the second star to the right and then all of the sudden the dark of the London night was gone and all around me were bright colors, shapes and sounds like I'd never heard or seen before. I heard things like, "Oh Peter, you saved my life!" "And I especially don't believe in fairies!" " what makes the red man red?" "Wendy-bird?" "All it takes it faith, trust and pixie dust!" and then it exploded in a burst of bright light and we flew through some clouds which cleared to reveal a beautiful island with a few tall mountains, surrounded by little wisps of clouds. I could see everything, a lagoon, an Indian encampment, a lush green forest… everything!  
I was pulled from my ogling when I heard the sound of a bunch of people moving up towards the deck. I had locked them down there with a candle holder previously before I got up on deck and now they burst through the door just as the ship set itself down in the water.  
The door burst open and a very angry looking Capitan Hook and crew emerged. I backed up a few feet looking around for a weapon or an escape or something. The ship turned so the back of the ship was facing the shore of the island. I saw the door of Hook's cabin and some windows inside were both wide open. I decided to make a run for it and catch them off guard. I closed my eyes and ran right at them, my fists up and ready. I felt myself hit a few and run into some but I got through all the same. I opened my eyes and ran right into the cabin, grabbing the door and slamming it right after me. I grabbed the closest thing to me and jammed it into the door so it couldn't be opened.  
I ran towards the open windows and looked down. It was much farther down than I had ever jumped but survivable. I looked to the shore and the distance wasn't to far. I heard a thumping sound on the door and knew they were coming so I mumbled "lord give me strength" and jumped.

(Peters POV)  
I flew around Neverland feeling such a sense of freedom! I looked up just in time to see Hook's ship appear in the sky and come floating down to the water. I decided to go have some fun, it never got old bugging the old codfish. I flew towards the ship but was stopped in my tracks when I saw his back windows open and there was the faint form of a girl with blondish brown hair and wearing a blue shirt and black vest with dark blue pants. She looked behind her then jumped and fell into the water below. I saw her come back up after a few seconds and she started swimming towards the beach. I figured I'd better go and see who Neverland's newest guest is, and get her to the hide out and away from Hook.

(Kat's POV)  
I fell towards the water and in a matter of seconds I was a few feet below the surface. I came up and gasped then struck out strong towards the shore. Thank the lord I decided to go out for the girls swim team. I swam as fast as I could swim with out tiring myself out to fast. Once I finally reached the shore and pulled my self up, then collapsed, breathless. I heard gun shots and I got up as fast as I could and ran for it into the forest and hid behind a thick tree. I sat down to rest and closed my eyes. I sat there for a while when suddenly I heard someone say, "Hey, you okay?" I gasped and stood up, and came face to face with the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.  
I broke free from their spell and looked as the rest of him. He was taller than I was, and he had red hair that sort of fell in his face just a little. He was dressed in green and wore a green hat with a single feather and he had dagger at his side. He was very handsome and around my age. "hey," he said again pulling me from my trance, " are you okay?" he asked. " um yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. Who are you anyway?" I said. He laughed and said " I was gonna ask you the same thing!" "Oh. I'm Kassidy, but you can call me Kat. Now who are you?" I said. He smiled and replied, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan.". All I could do was stare, I couldn't believe it! I had actually done it! I had found Neverland and Peter Pan! I could have sworn I'd died and gone to heaven.  
He waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it. I smiled sheepishly and said, " Uh, sorry. Spaced out there.". Suddenly there was a loud Bang and a cannon ball whizzed by our heads ;I could hear Hook shouting orders off in the distance. Peter grabbed my wrist and flung me on his back, then took off flying into the sky. He laughed as the pirates tried to shoot him down. "Pan! Get down here and fight like a man!" Hook yelled. "You want to fight so bad, come and get me!" Peter mocked and flew higher and higher until we were way above the clouds.  
He flew around and tossed me up and around like I was just a doll. "so who are you again?" Peter asked as he threw me up and balanced me on one hand . " I'm Kat, Jane and Wendy are two of my relatives." I yelled back, trying not to scream at the top of my lungs. "oh, well, If you know Wendy and Jane, then I bet you'll love this place just as much as they did." he said pulling me back on his back. I said once I was close enough I didn't have to yell, " I've actually heard a lot about you, and I've been trying to find this place for years now, or waiting for you to come get me." "oh, sorry about that." he said. "where exactly are we going anyway?" I asked. "There!" he pointed to a rather old looking tree. The lost boys hide out.


	6. Chapter 5

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 5

(Kat's POV)  
Peter flew down towards the hideout and hovered so he was just over a large opening at the top. He pulled me off and dropped me in. I couldn't hold back any longer, I screamed at the top of my lungs and laughed uncontrollably. I was flung off and bounced once and a large bed set towards the back wall in the middle of the room. I thought for a second I was going to hit the floor till a pair of arms came out of no were and caught me. I looked up to see Peter grinning from ear to ear. "Fun, huh?" he asked, grinning mischievously. I laughed and he set me on the bed. "LOST BOYS, FALL IN!" he called. I heard laughter and suddenly six boys appeared hanging upside down. I laughed. They were just like Great grandma described them in her book; young, mischievous, hyper and rearing for adventure. Peter called out "SOUND OFF!" and one by one they said there names, "Slightly" "Nibs" "The Twins" the last one had some trouble getting down but finally said "Cubby" and last little one just saluted like the other and the others introduced him as "Toodles". I chuckled at little as Peter introduced me as "mother". I smiled shyly and said "my name's Kat. It's nice to meet you all.".  
I heard bells and suddenly I was blinded by something with wings. Once my eyes got adjusted to the light I made out the shape of a female with blond hair tied up in a bun. She had blue eyes and was wearing a short, green, strapless dress. I could only chuckle. It, of course, was none other than Tinkerbell. She flew over to Peter and said "What is she doing here!?". I smiled and said, "Tinkerbell, I was brought to Neverland by Hook, Peter brought me to the hideout because Hook was firing at us.". I looked around and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. Peter said "Kat, only people who have lived in Neverland for a REALLY long time know the language fairies speak. How is it that you can understand Tink?" "I don't know, I just heard her say 'what is she doing here?' just the same as if one of you said it. Is that bad?" I said. Peter answered, " Well, not really, just kind of weird." I thought about it and said, "Hmmm, maybe it's because two people in my family have been exposed to pixie dust and it was just kind of absorbed into them but didn't really have an effect. Then it skipped a generation and came it me so maybe it's genetic.".  
I looked up and they were all looking at me like I'd just spoken an alien language, while dancing the polka in a pink sombrero in a poodle skirt. " I got it from my grandparents." I shortened "oh.". I stood up and looked at them and said, "Okay, so now that we all know each other, what do you say we do something." Slightly looked at me and said, "well, what do you want to do?". I sighed and responded, " I don't know. I don't really know Neverland too well so we could go explore and you guys can show me all the best places to go." "YEAH!" "GREAT IDEA KAT!" "Adventure! Adventure!" they were all cheering and chanting, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"So, Peter, you up for it?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Are you?" then he grinned and grabbed my wrist and took off, Tink and the boys not to far behind. We kept going up, higher and higher, till I was pretty sure we'd left the planet completely. I finally looked down and there it was once again, Neverland.


	7. Chapter 6

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 6

(Kat's POV)  
We flew across Neverland, I looked around, marveling at all there was to look at. Peter turned his head as best he could to look at me. He smiled and yelled "Hold on tight, Kat!" and shot down towards the ground. I screamed a little then laughed as he pulled out and flew right past the lost boys and toward the lagoon. The landed and I got off. I looked down and gasped. Mermaids! I couldn't believe it, they were real. "Mermaids, MERMAIDS! You mean they're real?" I stuttered. Peter laughed and replied "Yeah, this is Mermaid lagoon. You want to go meet them?". I practically shouted, "Do I want to meet them? Heck YES!" I laughed and he laughed with me.  
He took my wrist again and flew with me down to the mermaids. They looked up to see us and started calling his name over and over again. I have to admit it made me kind of jealous. He set us both down on the highest point on the rock. "Hi ya girls! How ya been?" he asked making me even more jealous. "Peter, who is that?" said the red headed mermaid. Peter slapped his hand to his forehead and took me by the hand and brought me forward. He said, "oh yeah, how rude of me, girls this is Kat, our new mother." he looked at me and smiled, and for just a second, I could have sworn I'd seen just a hint of something, pride, humor, maybe even love, pass through his eyes.  
I blushed and said "Hi, I'm-I'm Kassidy, but you can call me Kat." They all giggled and one with dark black hair pulled herself us and picked up a small lock of my hair and said, "wow, Kat, you have such pretty hair, I've never seen any thing like it, it's like two different colors at once. How did you do that?" "Oh, um, I went to a salon and got it done there." "what exactly is a salon?" said the blond one. I smiled, and sat down next to Peter and stared to explain the wonders of the twenty-first century.

(Peters POV)  
I sat back and watch as Kat and the mermaids girl talked for a while. I was finally able to get a good look at her. I looked her over and noticed she had brown eyes too. Her nails were glossy and pale blue. Her pants were dark navy and her shirt was a little lighter than her nails. Her black vest was rather odd to me because the only people I'd seen wearing vests were pirates, but it was a very proper looking vest and made her look good. My eyes shut half way as I just looked at her. She reminded me a lot of Wendy, and strangely myself. She turned to me and I realized I'd been staring at her the hole time. I blushed furiously and I laughed nervously. She laughed a little too and stood up. She offered me a hand and I took it and stood up. She looked down at the mermaids." oh Kat you must show us some of these wonderful things you've told us about. They sound amazing!" said Tally, the blond mermaid. Kat grinned and replied, "Oh, yeah. It'll be like a girls day out kind of thing." they laughed and said our 'good bye's. Then I took Kat's hand again and we flew off. "so, what were you doing that whole time? Because I kind of doubt that what we were talking about made any sense, you gave a crud about." she smirked. That caught me off guard a little, "Um, I uh, was thinking." I stammered. She just kept smirking, and said in a very sarcastic tone, "Right." I laughed and blushed again, she giggled a little too and blushed lightly. I just knew some how we were both gonna have some seriously fun times soon. I'd only known her for a little while, but I think I was starting to like her like I had Wendy, maybe even more.


	8. Chapter 7

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 7

(Kats POV)  
I have to say, talking with the mermaid was so much fun! They seemed really interested in 21st century things, mostly fashion things though. But still, it was something. I rode on Peters back like I usually did. "Hey Peter…" "Yeah?" "when are we gonna get me flying?" I finished. He seemed to think about it for a second then said, "why not now?" he smirked and crowed to get the boys to change direction to our unknown (to me) destination.  
We landed on this huge cliff of sorts and he dropped me down on it. I looked down and the first thing that came to mind was something along the lines of "oh crap." I sat back and looked at Peter who was hovering not to far away from were I sat. Tink stood on air looking rather unhappy. "um, are you sure this is safe?" I whispered. He laughed and said, "Well of course! I've been doing it for I don't know how long!". "But-well- I mean, what if I fall?" I stuttered. He got really close to me and said, "Then I'll be right there to catch you." and with that he winked and motioned for Tink. She flew over rather begrudgingly and crossed her arms. "Ok Tink, let's make this Kat fly!" Tink rolled her eyes and flew over dumping me in a rather large coating of pixie dust. She dusted her hand and gave a smug look. Then, something really weird happened .  
I began to feel tingly all over and four lines on my back began to hurt and itch like crazy. I winced. Peter noticed and asked, "Kat, are you okay? You look like your in pain?". The tingly sensation turned to pure fire and I doubled over. "Aghhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. Peter flew over and put his hand on my back, I groaned and he said "Kat! Are you okay?! What happened?". I mumbled, "just peachy" and screamed one more time as I felt something gracefully slice four long lines on my back and then the pain was gone. I straightened up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked at Peter and then the boys and they were all looking at me weird again. Tink was giving me half death stare, half of the same look Peter and the boys were giving me. I sighed and said, "Alright, boys, If your gonna stare at me, you at least have to tell me what it is your staring at first." I mused.  
The only one who really did anything to indicate the problem was Toodles. He raised his small hand and pointed at something behind me. I turned, expecting some separate thing behind me, but instead was met by something large, light blue and sparkling. I got my eyes to adjust and figured out they were wings. "oh, that's it. I have wings," I laughed, "wait, I HAVE WINGS?!" I turned and touched them and thought about them moving and suddenly they fluttered. I turned to Peter. His eyes were clouded and dazed. I walked up to him and waved my hand close to his face. "Hello? Peter, you okay?" "Kat, how did you do that?" "Do what?" "Grow wings! I thought only fairies were able to have wings." I just shook my head. He sighed and I noticed how worried he and the boys looked. It pained me to see them like that. I thought for a second then said, "Hey now, just because I've grown wings doesn't mean we can't have fun! Now come on, look at this like an adventure! Besides, I'll figure out how to fly one way or another. And if it means flying with wings, then so be it!" I grinned and held out my hand to Peter and asked, "Now who's with me?" He looked up and grinned and took my hand in his and replied, " If you say so, Kat." I blushed a deep red and heard Tink give and indignant huff. "now if only I could figure out how to fly with these" I looked back thinking of then moving and they seemed to read my mind and did as instructed. "hmmmm, maybe…" I thought. Then I started walking forward and jumped off the cliff. I thought all about flying, soaring through the air and just like that, I felt them bend to my will and I took off. I soared upwards and Peter was right next to me, he helped me steady myself and then we just flew. It was the most amazing feeling in the world! I looked over at Peter. Once again I saw something in his eyes, and it was defiantly there. I swore I had just seen a glimpse of pure love in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 8

(Kats POV)  
I didn't know what to think. Was it true? Did Peter Pan actually love me? Or was it just wishful thinking? I had so many questions running through my head I hardly realized I'd been staring at Peter. He gave my arm a quick shake and said, "Kat…?" I blinked and shook my head. I looked at him again and laughed, "uh, zoned out there for a sec. hehe." he laughed too and said, "Yeah, Hey! Look it's the Indian encampment! Oh you've got to meet them! You'll love 'em." he took my hand and we flew down towards the camp. When we landed, the sun was setting and they already had a bonfire going.  
Peter and I landed in the middle of the encampment. I looked around and saw many of the natives come out of their tents to see who the new visitors were. They had obviously seen Peter before, but when they saw me, their eyes lingered, never moved from my figure. I shrunk under their many gazes and leaned on to Peter. He turned to me and smiled. I looked back with a "oh please help me" look and he just chuckled and took my hand. He led me over to one of the larger, more decorated tents. After a few seconds, a tall, rather large, red-faced man came out followed by a young girl, no older than me or Peter. Both had dark, raven black hair. They wore tan clothes, (my guess was skins of some sort) beads and feathers. Peter grinned and took me over to the man.  
"How." the man said in his deep, booming voice and raised his left palm. Peter mimicked him and said "How" as well. They both look at me expectantly. I blushed and did exactly as they had done. "uh, h-How." Peter smiled and nodded. I smiled shyly and turned to see the lost boys come crashing through the brush and up to me and Peter. Tink followed and took her place right next to Peter. Peter introduced me to the chief of the tribe and the chiefs daughter, Tiger lily. I smiled and nodded in greetings, and she nodded in return. The chief pulled out a big feathered head dress, kind of an Indian crown I think, and put it on Peters head. Then he called him something that rung a bell in my head, "Chief Flying Eagle" was what he called Peter. I looked at him and he grinned from ear to ear with pride. That when it hit me, "Chief Flying Eagle" was the name he had gotten for saving Tiger Lily from Hook. I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed too and turned to the chief and introduced me. The chief nodded and called over a group of women. He ordered them to take me and "get me ready". I looked wildly from the women, to Peter, to the chief and back. I leaned to Peter and hissed, " what does he mean 'get me ready'?" He laughed and replied, "oh you'll see.". He grinned as the women and Tiger Lily all took me by an arm and lead me to one of the tents.

(Hooks POV)  
I couldn't believe it! She'd gotten away! And to make matters worse, she was with that blasted boy, Peter Pan! Obviously, this Kassidy Miller was much smarter. More crafty than her Great grandmother or grandmother. Oh yes, she was smart, defiantly not dainty or proper. I had to find a way to get a hold of her. I could go ashore again and try to find Peter's hide-out or her if possible. Yes that's what I would do, I would go ashore and either find Peters hide-out or Kassidy. Then when I get her I'd kidnap her and use her as bait, and it WILL work this time! I can guarantee it. "SMEE!" I barked. Right on cue the first mate came running in and saluted, waiting for my command. "Pipe up the crew, we're going to either find Peter Pan or Kassidy. Either way, we're not going to fail in getting him this time. This time, Peter Pan will fall." I growled. He saluted again and ran out, shortly followed by the peeping of the whistle. I wouldn't fail this time.

(Kats POV)  
I couldn't recall the last time I had been so primped and pampered. In fact I don't think I ever had, not even when I was the flower girl for my Aunt's wedding when I was 3. I could only guess the beauty treatment my Aunt got on her wedding day and if my guess was as accurate as I think it is, then the treatment I was getting now was defiantly befitting a bride, only problem was I didn't even know I was getting married. I really didn't think I was but still, this is the kind of stuff they should be doing to Tiger Lily. She WAS the princess after all.  
I had a ton of beads and flowers and feathers in my hair and they had me wear this very pretty dress. I really didn't know what to say. To be honest, this was all WAY too much for just a visit to the camp. Something was up, and I had a feeling it had something to do with Peter. They bustled around and finally one seemed to think it was just right. I leaned over to Tiger lily, hoping she spoke English and asked, "Hey, this is all very nice and stuff but what exactly is going on here?" she smiled and said, "oh didn't you know? Peter requested to my father that he make you Peters princess, since you are the new mother and all. You know, you must be very special to Peter because he didn't do this for Wendy or Jane." she smiled. So that was it! Peter was the culprit of all this beauty treatment. But that wasn't what freaked me out, what freaked me out was that he was doing something for me that he hadn't done for Wendy or Jane! Tiger lily looked out and said, "it looks as though they are ready, are you ready?" inside I was not only freaking out with joy and fear and so many other emotions it was making me sick, but I was also screaming internally "NO NO I AM NOT READY!" but I knew I couldn't say that so I lied and said, "yeah, ready when you are."  
I walked out of the tent to find the whole camp in a huge circle around a huge, blazing bonfire. I looked around and found the lost boy wearing feathered head bands and war paint. I couldn't help but chuckle when I found Toodles, he just looked so cute with all the paint on his face and looking so proud. Tiger Lily took my hand and lead me over to a skin mat on the ground occupied by the chief and Peter, both wearing the feathered head dresses. Peter looked at us coming and stood up. When his eyes found me, I saw his jaw drop for just a split second. "Wow, Kat. You look amazing!" Peter said, blushing. I'm pretty sure I'd turned 12 different shades of red at his words. "um, well, I-uh, thank you Peter, you don't look half bad yourself." I stuttered. He blushed again and took my hand and lead me over to sit next to him, only to be stopped by the Chief. "Not yet. Ceremony first. Then chief Flying Eagle sits with Princess." the chief ordered. 'Oh boy' was the first thought the ran through my head.


	10. Chapter 9

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 9

(Kats POV)  
The chief clapped his enormous hand twice and the whole camp settled down while the last few took their seat. I stood next to the chief, scared stiff. I jumped slightly when I heard the soft beats of drums going in a ceremonial pattern. I calmed down a bit as the long drumming went on. The chief was doing some sort of sign language to the tribe and they watched intently. I watched too, hoping to get even a little of it. I jumped again when he spoke loud and clear, " Now at request of Chief Flying Eagle we give you your name, Princess Wild Cat." He took a head band from one of the women, one that was very beautifully decorated with beads and feathers, and turned to place it on my head. He turned to Peter and motioned for him to come and take me. Peter walked toward me and took my hand, then lead me to sit next to him on the mat.  
As soon as we sat down the whole camp erupted in cheers and applause! I nearly jumped twelve feet into the air at the sudden uproar. Peter busted out laughing. I looked at him and said, exasperated, "What?!" "You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" he fell over laughing. I couldn't help myself. I doubled over in laughter too. I could only imagine the look I had on when they started cheering for us. Once we had both calmed down enough, the chief stood and declared, "Let the celebration start!" and at once they began to play again. Men and women stoop up at once and began to dance wildly around the fire. I laughed as Peter stood and offered me his hand. I stood and once I was on my feet, he pulled me into the madness and the two of us dance till we were out of breath from laughing so hard.  
Around four or five in the morning we all started for the hideout. I went to retrieve my clothes and return the dress but they insisted I keep it. After many "thank you's" Peter took my arm and we both took off, and lost boys following close behind, thanks to Tink. We arrived at the hide out and I went to my small sack and got out my pajama's and went to change outside in a small area I had found earlier. As I was heading back, I heard a small, "pst!" I looked around, my fists at the ready, wondering who on earth it could be. "PST!" it came again, from behind a tree. I looked around to find Peter standing there surrounded by light and colors. I looked on in awe. "Care for a dance Princess?" he asked holding out his hand. I giggled a little and said, "why, of course, Chief. I could never say 'no'." I grinned and he pulled me close, his one hand in mine and the other on my waist. I put one on his shoulder and we just swayed for a while, till we heard music and found the fairies playing for us. He smiled and we started into a magnificent dance, spinning and waltzing to the beautiful music. I didn't think I could have been any happier.

(Hooks POV)  
We trekked through the over grown forest, looking around and listening for any sign that Peter or Kassidy was around. That's when we heard it. Music. Beautiful, flowing music, coming from a clearing just ahead. We advanced towards it, guns and swords at the ready. I looked through a large bush and saw something I never expected. Lights and sound all around, but not just that. Peter Pan and Kassidy Miller, dancing around in the air, spinning and dancing to the music, both in total bliss! And did Kassidy have WINGS?! HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE? She hadn't had them when we brought her here. This just wasn't fair, Peter Pan, a child had found love, and I was all alone. I knew I was missing my chance, but I didn't ca- wait. Peter Pan had feeling for Kassidy, and not just any feeling, by the looks of it, he loved Kassidy, and she seemed to feel the same way. Oh, this was just too perfect. This time, his feeling would most defiantly be his downfall!

(Peters POV)  
I don't think I'd seen a more beautiful sight. Kat looked so pretty in the light of the fairies and she looked like goddess when she danced, but more importantly, she was dancing with me! I think I'd felt something like this before, only not as strong, for Wendy. What did she call it? Being "in love"? Yeah that was it! I was in love with- HOLD IT! I can't love Kat, I'm a boy. Boy's have fun and are care free and don't fall in love! Boy's are never weighed down by girls! I mean come on! This was just pretend, right? Or was it. Then I looked into Kat's eyes and I saw something that made me forget the entire war going on in the back of my mind. Because I what I saw in her eyes was what I was pretty sure I'd shown her in my own. Love. True love. I think I'd died and gone to heaven.


	11. Chapter 10

Peter Pan 3: the lost girl

Chapter 10

(Kat's POV)  
We danced and swayed in total bliss. All I could do was look into his perfect eyes. I'd always had a bit of a thing for Peter Pan, ever since I was a kid and had first heard about the wonderful boy. But now, in this moment, I realized I really did love him, and that I never wanted to leave Neverland, I just wanted to stay here in this moment with him forever. I had hardly noticed I was leaning in towards him, to kiss him. I was just about to when we both heard a loud snap,and all the lights and sounds of the fairies around us was gone. I jerked away from him and looked around, my fists once again at the ready, he turned and put his back to mine, his dagger in hand. We looked around for a few seconds. Once we where sure there was no one around, we landed and I looked at him again, the moonlight made him look so handsome. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I just couldn't, thanks to the source of the snap, the moment was ruined.  
I looked down and said, "um, I'm just gonna take a walk for a little bit, I'll be back soon. I need to think." I looked back with a small smile. He smiled back, and with a final,"okay" turned and flew back to the hide out. I turned as well and flew to the beach, where I got the clearest view of the stars. I spotted a few constellations, like Oryan, and the Pegasus, and a few others. But out of them all I could clearly see the two most famous stars, the first star, the the second star to the right. I looked up at them and thought of my family, my mom, dad, grandma, great grandma... OH CRUD! Great Grandma Wendy, she was still in the hospital, sick. I mean she was the whole reason we came to London in the first place, and I had run away because I was being selfish, thinking only of me and finding Neverland and MY happily every after, I hadn't even given Grandma a second thought, I'd completely forgotten. I felt so ashamed, I started to cry, my tears flowing freely, I didn't care who saw, all I cared about now was my grandma, I mean for all I know, she could already be dead. And I wasn't even there to say thank you or I love you or even good bye.  
I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up, half expecting Peter, half expecting to be face to face with the barrel of a gun. But instead I was greeted my Smee. I was almost happy to see the old man because I knew he would be kind enough to listen to my problems, but then I remembered he worked for Hook and had tricked my onto that boat in the first place. He had betrayed me, when I was just starting to like him, he reminded me so much of my grandpa, but then that was all turned upside down when he took me to Hook. I turned and glared back out at the water, furious that he would even have the nerve to show his face around me again, sad that he would do such a thing to me, and yet somewhat glad that he was brave enough to come near me at all.  
"What do YOU want? Hm? Come to do me in like your precious little captain ordered?" I spat, still not making eye contact. He sighed and replied, "No, actually, I'm here to talk to you. I could hear you crying a mile away. Didn't know it was you when I heard it but I figured I'd better go check it out.". "Yeah, so what's the catch, you lead the entire crew here to capture me? Use me as BAIT? Or you gonna have them follow me back to the hideout, or worse, try to get me to join your crew? HMMMM? WELL LET ME TELL YOU, I'VE MADE ENOUGH MISTAKES ALREADY, I WON'T MAKE ANYMORE! I'LL-I'LL... I'LL LEAVE NEVERLAND IF I HAVE TO! I'LL DO WHAT EVER I HAVE TO TO KEEP PETER SAFE!" I shouted, the rush of tears flowing again, my eyes burning, and I was pretty sure my wings had turned red as well.  
"No, dear, no. I'm here to talk to you. The crew doesn't even know I'm here. They're still at the camp the they set up. Cap'in Hook says we're not leaving empty handed this time so-" "SO YOU ARE HERE TO CAPTURE ME! I KNEW IT! WHY YOU-" Smee looked panicked, "no, they don't even know I'm here, I'm not gonna hurt you. Please trust me, Kassidy. As soon as I started getting to know you, I never wanted to hand you over to the Cap'in. But he'd have me head if I didn't. Please can we just talk? I know a lady in distress when I see one, I promise on me life, I won't hurt ya."  
I stood there a few seconds longer, then collapsed and broke down crying. I pored my heart out to this old man. I didn't know why, but I felt just as safe around Smee as I did Peter. I told him about my feelings for Peter, my great grandmas health and my selfish act. We talked for a good long time. By the time the sun was just beginning to touch the horizon, I had talked my heart out and I felt so much better. I stood and offered the old man my hand. Just like my grandpa used to do, he took hold of my hand and hefted himself up. I looked down at him and gave him a hug. I didn't know why I had but I just felt I needed to. As I turned to fly away, he grabbed my wrist. I panicked and turned with my fist up, he chuckled and whispered in my ear, "just a suggestion, you and the boys might want to steer clear of the west side of the island today." he winked, turned and left through the bushes. It took a few seconds before I realized what he had said was a warning. Smee really was a friend.

(Tinks POV)  
I flew over the island. I don't know where I'm going, but it just helps, let's me blow off some steam, which there is a lot of with Kat around. I flew down to my beach, near the hideout. I was about to land when I saw her, Kat. I wanted to scream! I looked closer and saw she was face down, and shaking violently, she was crying. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Just then, Smee, the first mate came out of the bushes and when toward her. I though for sure he would get her, but instead she yelled at him, then fell down and they started to talk. They did that till sun rise. Then she did something that I could totally use against her... she hugged Smee. Only one thought when through my head then, I'd tell Peter, he'd get mad at Kat, then she'd be gone for good.


	12. Chapter 11

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 11

(Kat's POV)  
I flew over the island. I knew I should be getting back to the hideout, but I didn't really feel like going back so soon, I mean the sunrise in Neverland was unbelievable. I flew higher and higher, I just couldn't stop! I flew up till I could actually see the sun before it was over the horizon. I laughed and free fell back to Neverland. I still didn't quite trust my flying skills enough but then again, at that moment, I didn't care. In that moment it was just me and the wonder of being free. I had talked my heart out and even though I still felt somewhat guilty for forgetting great grandma, all I really wanted and needed was freedom. So I took it, I flew and soared and laughed as I pleased. I had lost track of time and noticed that the sun was now fully over the horizon. Despite the fact that I hadn't slept all night, I was really full of energy. It makes you wonder if that's what Neverland's magic does to you, if any of the youth of Neverland have ever gone a full eight hours without waking up, a full eight hours of sleep. I kind of doubted it, but that didn't change the fact that I had to get back to the hideout. I shot up one more time, just for the fun of it, did a sharp turn and shot down to "earth" whizzing past trees and shrubbery.  
I flew up towards the top and slid down into the hideout. I remembered the first time I had slid down that way, how fun, and yet terrifying it was when I reached the end and was about to fall on my butt. Luckily, Peter was faster than that and he had caught me. Now I didn't really need catching, having wings and all really improved that little detail. I was relieved to see I hadn't woken anybody up, seeing as they were all up already. They noticed my presents and all came rushing toward me. I laughed as I was football tackled by all my "sons" all giggling and laughing like they'd gotten into a fridge full of Mountain Dew. I stood up and brushed myself off, and when I looked up again I was face to face with Peter. I jumped back in surprise and laughed as he doubled over with laughter too. "NOT FAIR! I WAS TOTALLY PREOCCUPIED!" I complained. Peter continued laughing and choked out "Kat, you should have seen your face!" the lost boys were rolling on the floor in fits of laughter too. I couldn't help but wonder what in the world they had gotten into, or they were just naturally like this. After we had all calmed down a bit I went to clean myself off a little and put on some new clothes. I had only brought a few with me so I just decide to were what I had worn yesterday, my jeans , blue t-shirt and vest. I tied my hair up and walked back to the boys. Peter was standing in front with his arms crossed and a big grin of his face. I walked up to him and said, "well, aren't we looking very… serious and fatherly today." I grinned and finished, "well, as serious as you can be with a grin like THAT." I chuckled and he did too.  
I turned and addressed them all. "Okay, so what are we gonna do today?" I got a few suggestions from the boys like tag, hide n seek. Then Peter turned to them and said, "How bout we go on a treasure hunt?". They all chimed in their agreement and as far as I was concerned, we had settled on what we were doing today. Peter turned to me and said, "If it's alright with Mother of course." I laughed replied, "Why of course, Father. It sounds like a ton of fun! Besides, Mother could use a new pair of earrings or a new necklace." We both laughed and Peter said something about how hard it would be to find it this time, I didn't really hear that part, I was too busy watching him. My eyes scanned every part of him, the beauty of his eyes, they dimples he got when ever he smiled(which was almost 90% of the time), they way his body was perfectly sculpted, he was just so handsome! I began to wonder how in the world I had ever lived with out him, how my Great grandma could turn down such a fine being. I mean he's just so… so perfect. I smiled when he turned to me and offered me his hand. The boys had split up into groups of two and were already on their way.  
I turned my attention to Peter again and took his hand, my heart nearly exploding out of my chest when I did. My wings fluttered, betraying my casual exterior. This did not go unnoticed as Peter looked up at the and chuckled. I did too and blushed furiously. Then we both flew into the sky, starting our own, and my first real, adventure. It was to be my first full day in Neverland and I intended to make every moment of it count. I turned to look at Peter and I saw it again, love. I was most defiantly in heaven now. I let go of his hand (with great effort I must say) and did a 360 in mid air, a few barrel rolls, Peter right behind me. Then just for the fun of it, I shot up, Peter right next to me and we free fell, pulling up just so our hands could skim the water. I remembered Smee's warning and grabbed Peters hand and turned so we flew in to the opposite side of the island. Peter shot me a questioning look and I shrugged.  
When we landed it was in front of this huge cave like thing. I looked at him and he smiled at me. He took my hand and led me into the dimly lit abyss.


	13. Chapter 12

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 12

(Kat's POV)  
I was practically exploding with emotions. I was freaking out cause the cave we were in was damp, musty and not very well lit. I was excited by the fact that I was going on my first real adventure. But mostly I just happy because I was with Peter, not only that but he was holding my hand. I was pretty darn sure I was going to explode out of my skin with joy. We walked farther down, I finally decided that we needed more light. As if on command my wings glowed and lit up the whole cave. We both looked around in awe, the cave seemed to glow, magnificent colors. I looked at Peter and he was grinning from ear to ear. I smiled too and pulled him along down into the cave. I took off and he did to . We flew through the cave together, weaving and winding around the cave.  
I looked around as we did, searching for the treasure we had actually come here for. I looked over and saw Peter was doing the same. "I'm going to look a little farther ahead. I think there might be something ahead." I called. I speed up can flew forward, sure enough I saw a large shaft of light ahead. I flew toward it, (and yes I do know you're never supposed to go toward the light, but hey, I wasn't dying or anything) the glowing light in the cave around it seeming to shimmer and dance more. As I came closer, I saw something sitting in the light. It sparkled gold, red, green, blue and many more colors. The treasure. I flew and landed in front of it. I turned and called to Peter and he appeared out of nowhere. He looked behind me and saw the treasure, and grinned. "Kat! You found the treasure." He flew up to the top of the cave and crowed, soon after I heard the sound of the lost boys. They all fell into the cave, in quite the dog pile. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Lost boys," I looked over at Peter, who was now on top of the treasure, covered in gold and jewels and a sword in his hand, "fall in!" he ordered. They all lined up just as they had when I first met them. "Kassidy Miller, because of your amazing skill in treasure hunting and adventure seeking, I know proclaim you Kat a Lost girl." Peter said, tapping me twice on the shoulder. I looked up at him, my jaw firmly planted in the ground. "M-me? You mean you want me to be a lost girl?" I choked out. "Well, yeah. I mean, ya know if you want t-" I jumped up and hugged him before he finished. "HECK YES! OF COURSE I WANT TO! I'VE WANTED TO SINCE I WAS LIKE FIVE!" I said excitedly as I hugged him tighter. He laughed and put his arms around me to steady me. I looked up into his eyes, and I just couldn't help my self. I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek. I pulled back and blushed, his face just as red as mine and covered in both pleasure and shock. "Sorry." I whispered. He grinned and I heard shouts coming from behind us, it was the lost boys, cheering. They rushed forward and gathered around me and Peter clapping and cheering. Tootles jumped up and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back. Peter leaned down and picked up a tiara near his foot. He straightened up and placed it on my head carefully. I smiled and touched the top gently. I could barely hold it back any more, and I jumped up can crowed at the top of my lungs, Peter grinned with pride and followed my lead, the boys crowed too and we flew out of the cave, covered in our treasure.  
I flew in the lead with Peter at my side, I flew and spun and laughed. I knew if my mother where here she would never approve. But I didn't care, I knew I father would probably be envious. My dad understood the joys of being young. that's why my grandma and great grandma liked him, because he had always told me to "never grow up". He told me that when he was a boy, his grandparents told him stories of the boy who never grew up too, and he had always wanted to be a lost boy. I guess that runs in the family.  
I could feel myself glowing with pride and joy at the very thought of my dad. As I flew I heard the bird on the island singing louder, they boys flew behind me joyously, giggling, and flying and making as much racket as they could. I turned to Peter and took his hand in mine. He turned to me and smiled. And that's when I knew, I was home, I had belonged in Neverland all along. Neverland was heaven to me, I was around people who like me and accepted me for who I was, people who loved me, and I loved them back, it was home. I was home.


	14. Chapter 13

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 13

(Kat's POV)  
The rest of the day was so much fun! I basically went through the Lost Boy's initiation. Just a bunch of fun random stuff that pretty much only they could and would do. It was by far the best day of my life! Finally the sun began to sink into the west and the stars began to litter the sky. We flew back to the hide out and the boys began to settle into their beds but all of them seemed way to pumped to go to sleep.  
"Alright, alright boys! Settle down! If you don't get SOME shut eye, you won't have any energy to anything fun tomorrow!"  
"But we're having too much fun!" said Slightly as he hung from a root.  
"Yeah! We're too excited to sleep!" cried the twins.  
"Well that may be true, but if you don't get any sleep, you won't get to fight pirates and find treasure and go on crazy adventures because you'll be too tired!" I explained.  
"But Kat, we couldn't go to sleep even if we tried! We just aren't tired!" said Cubby.  
"You could tell us a story." Nibs suggested.  
"Uh, well, I could, but I'm not a very good story teller. I mean I can when the inspiration hits me. But otherwise I'm not very good at that particular thing… um, but I can sing or you if you want." I replied. The boys looked at each other. I saw something move off to my left and I looked to see Peter looking very curious. The boy decided that me singing to them would be okay. They climbed into their beds and got settled in. Tootles came over to me and climbed in my lap. I absent-mindedly played with his hair as I thought of which song I should sing. Then the perfect one came to me. It was from my favorite opera. Peter walked over and sat down next to me. I turned and smiled at him and began to sing.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while -please promise me you'll try. When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

Tootles began to nod his head and his eyelids began to droop. I smiled and rested his head again my chest.

_"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen -don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind."_

I looked over at Peter who was smiling dreamily. I looked at the rest of the boys. They had pretty much the same faces.

_"Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - there will never be a day, when I won't think of you .  
Flowers fades, The fruits of summer fade, They have their seasons, so do we but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!"_

As I finished my song. The only one left awake was Peter, the rest of the boys were now snoring away. I wanted to laugh but I knew if I did, I'd wake them up. I gently placed Tootles in his bed.  
"Kat, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing." Peter whispered, astonished. I smiled and turned to him.  
"Yeah, I took voice lessons for a few years. I Honestly didn't think I did THAT good." I said as I scratched the back of my head. He took my hands in his. I blushed. Again.  
"You were incredible, Kat. I'm glad you're here. The boys really seem to like you. All the boys." he said as he blushed as well. I smiled; but I as I did, I saw a flash of red and angrily jingling bells. Tinkerbell.


	15. Chapter 14

Peter Pan 3: the lost girl

Chapter 14

(Tink's POV)  
I flew through the forest as fast as my wings would carry me. I was furious! I landed on a rock at my favorite part of the beach and thought, 'The nerve of that pathetic girl! What a joke! She's just like Wendy, and Jane! True, Jane was a little better, Peter didn't crush on her as much as he had on Wendy, but now this Kassidy girl comes into the picture and she's just little miss perfect isn't she? Grows wings, can find treasure, sings incredibly good and what's worse is she can understand what I'm saying! And of course Peter just loves all of this. He even made her is "princess"; ugh, it's sick. He's so clueless! Can't he see that it me who's absolutely in l- what was that?' I turned around when I heard rustling. I tensed. What if it was a hawk, or some other animal? Or worse, the pirates. As I readied myself for the worst, Kat popped out of the bushes. I didn't relax. She was as much of a threat to me as anything else.  
"What are you doing here, Kassidy?" I asked bitterly.  
"I-I came to talk to you. I want to know why you seem so bitter and angry at me. I mean, I don't think I've really done anything to you. Have I?" she said in that sickeningly sweet way I absolutely hated. Peter could be such a sucker.  
"I'll give ya three guesses as to why I hate you." I spat.  
"You like him don't you?" she asked quietly. I turned and was surprised to see that she actually looked… ashamed. I almost felt sorry for her… almost.  
"DING-DING-DING Give the girl a prize! Of course I like him. I more than like him, I-" I stopped. Then I tried again.  
"I… I lo-" but I couldn't say it. No matter how hard I tried, it just wasn't going to leave my mouth. I'd kept it secret so long that I couldn't even say it.  
"It's okay Tinkerbell, I know what you're trying to say." she said. Ugh, why did she have to be so nice!?  
"And don't think I don't see what you're doing! I can see it, he likes you, he likes you A LOT! And from what I can tell, you like him too." I said. She jumped and looked nervous.  
"No, that not- I don't, I can't…" but she trailed off. I nodded triumphant, sort of.  
"Told ya. Now listen Kat, I know you like him, you know I like him. And if you want him that bad, then you're gonna have to fight for him. But if I were you, I'd give up, before I got hurt." I hissed and then turned and flew off. I couldn't stand her. It was getting pretty obvious that she really was related to Jane and Wendy. Pretty. Darn. Obvious.

(Kat's POV)  
I stood there on the beach, dumbfounded. It wasn't possible! I couldn't be in love with Peter Pan. I mean he was a great guy, and he'd shown me such a great time here, but I don't think he could even come close to liking me like that… sure I'd seen glimpses and such but who's to say those weren't just wishful thinking? And even if he did, even if I was… was it really that obvious? I sat on the cool sand an buried a face in my hands. I was so confused. Peter couldn't be in love. That's just how things worked, he was a boy, who was meant to play all day and have fun. Not go crushing on girls and such. It was just too… grown up. I looked up at the glittering water only to realize my vision was blurred by tears. I rubbed them away furiously and watched the tides. I once again thought of my great grandma. Then the tears began to flow again and I hugged myself tight and silently cried. I just felt so… lost.


	16. Chapter 15

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 15

(Peter's POV)  
I'd was in shock. I'd never seen the boys get in bed AND fall asleep so fast! And Kat's song hadn't even been that long. I mean, Wendy had sung to them once when she was here, but they didn't go to sleep then, instead they wanted to go back to the "real" world. But Kat got them into their beds and asleep in under 5 minutes! It was crazy!  
But then, she and Tink just… left. Well, Tink sort of stormed out… then Kat followed. I wonder why Tink seems to hate Kat so much? I'm mean it not like… not Kat. No. I couldn't. I'm a boy. I-I don't, I can't… but, maybe I want to.  
I was yanked from my thought when Tink came back in… her glow so red, it would give fire a run for its money. I was surprised. What had gotten into her?  
"Um, Tink? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously. A pissed off fairy was not a fun thing to deal with.  
"Fine." She spat.  
"Do you know where Kat is?" I asked, slightly worried. What had happened, where had they gone?  
"Don't know, REALLY don't care" She called.  
"Tink…"  
"FINE! She's on the beach. She's probably waiting for you, so go on! Little Miss Perfect is probably getting cold! Don't keep her waiting!" Tink sneered before swinging the leaf over her hole, officially "slamming the door in my face". Kat was on the beach. My first thought was of her in danger. But I remembered Kat could fly. Hopefully, she'd be able to get away. I was still worried, so I flew out of the hideout in search of my Wild Cat.

(Kat's POV)  
I cried for a while. I'm not sure how long. The moon was almost in the middle of the sky the next time I looked up. So many things ran through my head, my great grandma, my mom, Tinkerbell, Peter… Peter. I lingered on that thought… his face… his eyes… unlike any other boy's I'd seen before. I laughed out loud. Was a serious? I could NOT be in love with Peter Pan…it wasn't possible. No, I wasn't. I'd just had a long day was all… and Tinkerbell's hissy fit hadn't helped. I had almost completely calmed down when I heard someone calling my name. Peter. I looked around for him and found him soaring over the tree tops. I waved at him and came down next to me.  
"Hey Kat! Whatcha doin? You okay?" he asked. I smiled. I sighed and said,  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just… thinking."  
"About what?" I laughed. Oh Peter, your brain would explode. So I went for the simple answer.  
"Oh, just… stuff." Peter smirked.  
"Stuff, huh?" he laughed.  
"Yeah, it's been an… interesting day." I sighed. He chuckled.  
"Tink get to ya?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ah, don't worry about her. She's always like that. Tink's just jealous." I laughed a little. Yeah from the story my grandma and great grandma told me, that sounded like Tink.  
"Peter, do you think that Tinkerbell… well, likes you likes you?"  
"What, Tink? Nah! There's no way! We're just friends, that's all…" I nodded. I didn't really want to talk any more. I was too tired. In fact, I was about ready to fall asleep right here on that beach. I yawned as my eyelids drooped. I was a little embarrassed.  
"You tired Kat?"  
"Yeah, it's almost midnight. I better go to- *yawn* sleep…" I mumbled. He chuckled I picked me up. I was too tired to care. I laid my head on his chest, sighing at the feel of his toned chest again me.  
"You feel nice." I said. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest. He was so warm. As me began to fly, the wind toyed with my hair. I felt Peter lean over and whisper in my ear,  
"So do you Kat." I smiled. I drifted off to sleep, feeling perfectly happy and safe in his arms. I could stay here forever.


	17. Chapter 16

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 16  
(Kat's POV)  
I woke early morning in the hide out. My head was foggy and I was a little dazed. 'How on earth did I get here?' I thought. Looking over to Peter's room, I suddenly remember, and promptly turned beat red. "You feel nice". Oh my gosh… oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Had I seriously said that!? Then I remembered something else. "So do you, Kat". Oh. My. GOSH! I couldn't believe it. There was no way in heaven or hell he had said that. I had to have been dreaming. I come on! He was freaking Peter Pan! The Boy who never grows up! And when you don't grow up, you don't fall in love! Right? Oh man… I'm friggin losing it.  
I walked out of the hide out and shot into the air. It felt really refreshing, cool and clean against my skin. It was already working wonders on my frazzled mind. I flew to the top of the volcano in the center of the island and began to walk around the lip of the top. Remembering I had left my iPod in the jeans I was wearing, I pulled it out and hit shuffle. I resumed my walk and tried to sort out all that happened. I had come to London because my Great Grandmother was dying, and we all knew it. I had a fight with my mother and was kidnapped by a crazed mad man and a ship full of dirty pirates. I'd been taken to Neverland and then had to jump ship once I got here. Was saved by Peter Pan and was taken to the Indian encampment and was made a princess in such a short amount of time, I'm still having trouble figuring out just how he'd done it. I'd gone to mermaid lagoon and had a lovely chat with some girls who didn't have legs but tails. Then I was supposed to be taught how to fly, and I was, but I grew wings! And now I was having troubles with feeling about home and here and Tink and the boys and Peter… especially Peter.  
It was crazy really. I mean, he was the boy who never grew up. He was certainly a charmer, at least that's what Wendy and Jane had said. But the feelings between them never seemed to stick. I mean, they came back, didn't they? So he obviously didn't love them enough to try to make them stay… and why should I be any different? I sighed. I couldn't believe I was being like this, so mopey and depressed and crap. I was in Neverland for God's sake! I'd always wanted to be here, and here I was! So why was I being such a-a teenager!? Growling to myself I shot into the air again. I had no idea where I was going. I was just going to fly, fly and forget about everything! At least, that's what I had planned to do…  
(Peter's POV)  
I sighed happily. Kat had looked so pretty this morning. She had been so pretty last night too. I smiled as I flew over mermaid lagoon. Everything about her was pretty, her voice, her hair, her eyes… she's amazi- wait… no. I had to stop thinking like that. I HAD to. I was a boy, boys didn't fall in love. True boys never went near girls because they were gross and different… so why did I think of Kat like that? Why was it every time she smiled at me, I stomach knotted up and my heart fluttered like mad? Why was it, whenever she sang I could sit there and listen for eternity? What was it that was different about her?  
I was so lost in thought; I almost crashed right into a light blue blur headed straight for me.  
"WOAH!" I cried as the blur gave a sharp squeak. I shot up to avoid it and it was only after I was a few feet above the figure and the figure itself has slowed that I realized it was Kat. I cried her name and she turned, clearly shocked.  
"P-Peter!? What are you doing here? I didn't- I thought…" she stuttered. I flew down to her, discreetly admiring the timid glow of her wings.  
"I was just heading back to the hide out… I was checkin on the boys and talking with the Indians.. what about you?" I asked... eager to see her smile again. She not only smiled, but I saw her blush a bit too. Dear lord, I was going to faint right out of the sky!  
"Oh nothing... just thinking, takin a fly around Neverland." We were silent for a moment when I great idea struck me.  
"Hey Kat, you want to go hang out on the beach, just you and me? At least until the boys find us…" I said, nervously chuckling. She narrowed her eyes a bit and smirked...


	18. Chapter 17

Peter Pan 3:the lost girl

Chapter 17  
(Kat's POV)

Peter and I made our way through Neverland's skies to the beach, a few yards from Mermaid Lagoon. The sun shone down on us, warming my skin and making me sigh. Peter glances at me and I blushed. Stupid hormones.

Looking down at the sparkling waters below, I got a brilliant idea. Rocketing upward, leaving behind a very stunned Pan, I turned around and let myself free fall into the water.

"CANONBALL!" I yelled before I hit the water. The water felt cool and wonderful against my skin! I stayed below the surface for a while, watching a few fish swim by, still in shock from my sudden intrusion. When I surfaced, Peter splashed in right next to me, soaking me even more! We played around in the water for a few hours and by the time the sun marked the time as a few hours past noon, we had dragged ourselves onto the beach, panting and soaked from head to toe.

I glanced at Peter and blushes heavily. He was covered in a sparkling sheen of water, his eyes closed and chest rising up and down as he caught his breath. For a moment, I thought it was a god who was resting next to me, until Peter turned his face toward me, brown eyes shining and trade mark grin covering his face. I blushed harder.  
"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked, apparently noticing my blush. "Are you feeling okay? You look really red." He placed his hand on my forehead. I laughed.

"No! It's okay Peter! I'm fine! Just… um, a little red from the sun! And from playin so hard in the water…" I said hurriedly, not wanting to worry him. He blushed a little, too, responding with a little, "oh." I smiled. I turned to glance at the sky again, my stomach and the sun saying it was time for dinner. I placed a hand over my protesting guts… blushing furiously. Nothing was more embarrassing than a noisy stomach. Peter laughed.

"So I take it you're hungry? " he jested, grin covering his face. I lowered my head in an attempt to hide my embarrassment while I muttered a small "yes". He laughed again, taking my hand as my wings appeared again and we flew off. As we flew over the island, my attention was drawn to a bunch of shouting blobs on the ground. The Lost Boys. I smiled.

Peter and I followed them to the Indian encampment, a huge bon fire already roaring with life. Many of the natives approached us, decorating our faces, some of the women pulling me over and placing flowers and feathers in my hair. I laughed. Someone had fetched Peter's headdress and the boys all wore head bands covered in sharp patterns and feathers. We all ate together, telling stories, and sharing jokes. When the food was gone and everyone had had their fill, the chief raised his hands and the drums began to play. At first, the rhythm was slow, but exciting. Then it gradually sped up, with more instruments joining in. soon people were jumping, dancing and singing together. I laughed and joined in, lost in the world of color and sound all around me! Sometimes one of the natives or a lost boy would come and take my hand and we'd dance together before I was swept away by someone else.

After I while, though, my heart was racing and I was in dire need of a rest. I jumped out of the crowd, plopping down on a mat, gasping for air. To this day, I wish I hadn't done that. As I turned to look around at the revelers and celebration occurring around me, I noticed a native girl with her arms around Peter. Before I could think anything of it, she rubbed her nose with his and kissed his cheek, which turned bright red in the process. He smiled at her in a way I could only think of as adoring. Hot tears pricked at my eyes and I stood and watched my heart break before my eyes. That's when it hit me. I was nothing to him… just another dame who happened to stumble upon Neverland and the handsome, notorious Peter Pan. The boy who never grew up, and who could nab any girl he pleased. I was just lucky. Lucky… and obviously not good enough. He turned to me with a grin on his face, until he notice the tears streaming down my face. I turned and began to walk away before he could come over to me. Unfortunately, he was foolish enough to come and land right next to me.

"Kassidy, I swear it's not what you think! It was nothing, she was just-" he said, eyes imploring me to understand. I cut him off and gave a small, bitter laugh.

"Oh no, she didn't mean anything. Of course she didn't. No one does with you! I mean, Wendy meant nothing, Tigerlily meant nothing, Jane meant nothing, I mean nothing!" I cried, tears streaking my cheeks, rimming my eyes in red.

"You're impossible Peter! You think yourself great! Every girl will fall at your feet and not give a crap about what you do because you're the great Peter Pan! Womanizing is just what you do! God, I can't believe I was so stupid to think you could love me! I can't believe I was stupid enough to love YOU!" I shrieked, before flying away in a flurry of blue and white. I heard him cry my name, but I didn't look back.

(Hook's POV)

A streak of blue and white tore across the night sky from the Indian camp. I could almost hear her heart broken cried whispering on the wind. I grinned, watching the girl speed through the quiet Neverland skies. This was simply perfect.


End file.
